


Heart's Desire

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, POV Original Female Character, POV Outsider, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cast a simple spell so he would get his heart's desire, which was her obviously.  She didn't anticipate it ending this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday chelseachan!!! Hope this is enough fluff for you! <33333

She sat outside the coffeeshop and waited patiently. They’d been dating for six months, but he seemed a bit hesitant, not willing to take that next step. So, she’d sought out a solution that she knew would give her what she wanted. She’d located a spell that would give someone their heart’s desire, but it was tricky. She couldn’t cast it on herself, personal gain and all, so she’d had to cast it on him. She’d worded it carefully, and even added a clause for a date, time and location for it all to come to fruition.

All she’d had to do was go to the coffeeshop and wait. She didn’t have to wait too long before she saw him. She glanced down at her coffee, trying to pretend that she just happened to be there.

“Hey.”

She glanced up and realized that he wasn’t talking to her.

“Never expected to hear from you.”

She’s seen pictures of this other guy, Stiles Derek had called him, with pictures of his other friends.

“I know, it’s out of the blue,” Derek said.

“Totally,” Stiles replied. “How did you even know I was back in town?”

“Your dad,” Derek replied. “We’ve gone out to lunch a few times since you went away to college.”

“You,” Stiles said, “and my dad.”

Derek laughed and nodded. “Yeah, we’ve gotten to know each other,” he said. “And not the murder suspect you made me out to be.”

“I was young!” Stiles protested with a laugh. 

“We both were,” Derek replied. “Did you want to get a cup of coffee or something?”

“You want to give me caffeine?” Stiles teased.

Derek laughed and shook his head. “On second thought,” he said, “how about lunch? And maybe a movie?”

“Is this … are you asking me out on a date?”

“Maybe I am,” Derek said, cheeks a bit pink.

“Well damn, never thought I’d see the day,” Stiles admitted. “Yeah, lunch and a movie sounds great.”

“Great,” Derek said, reaching out to take Stiles’ hand in his and lead him down the street. “I’m really glad you’re back, Stiles.”

“You know, I wasn’t originally going to come back,” Stiles replied. “But it was almost like I was compelled to come back here.” He shrugged and tucked himself against Derek.

“Then bless whatever outside force brought you back,” Derek said.

“Bless indeed,” Stiles agreed. “Now come on, I believe I was promised food and I’m starving.”

Derek’s happy laughter followed them as they made their way down the street.

She sat back in her chair and watched them walk away. Definitely not how she’d anticipated the day ending; she’d been so sure that she was his heart’s desire. She sighed and dropped her newspaper on the table as she stood up, heading in the opposite direction of Derek. There were other werewolves to date.

Maybe that vet student who worked with Dr. Deaton was looking for a girlfriend.


End file.
